Noriko Kashiwagi
Noriko Kashiwagi is a character from Persona 4. Part of the Yasogami High School faculty, she is one of the homeroom teachers. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Cameo *Persona 4: Minor Character *Persona 4 Manga: Minor Character *Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Character *Persona 4 Golden: Minor Character Design Kashiwagi is a young woman with shoulder-length, light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a slightly unbuttoned, pink collared shirt with a dark purple skirt. In the anime, she wears a lavender collared shirt. Personality Kashiwagi is a woman who actively makes advances towards younger men and likes to take full advantage of her charms. Her personality is similar to Hanako however she is more prone to selfish fits and jealousy. She has a complex with her age and takes offense to whenever someone calls her anything that would suggest that she is old, like "Grandma". Profile ''Persona 4 Ms. Kashiwagi plays the part of the homeroom teacher, and is in charge of Classroom 2-2. She replaces Kinshiro Morooka and is the direct opposite of Mr. Morooka. Ms. Kashiwagi, or Noriko as she'd like to be called, is a voluptuous female who speaks in a sultry voice. Because of her conduct and behavior, the class unanimously hates her, deeming her worse than her predecessor. She is more relaxed in her interaction with the students, even to the point where she talks about suggestive topics during lectures. Even so, Kashiwagi detests Rise Kujikawa, calling the girl "inexperienced jailbait". She seems to be more enthusiastic when vacation nears, and talks more about holidays than teaching her lectures. Even so, she proves to be just as capable as any other teacher in the school. For the Class Trip to Tatsumi Port Island, she sought out the cheapest hotel for the students to stay in, which turns out to be the former love hotel in Persona 3 that S.E.E.S visited to defeat the Hierophant and Lovers Greater Shadows, Champs De Fleurs which was now known as the Seaside Clamshell Hotel. She is proud of her choice, despite the students' wave of agitation. For the Culture Festival, Kashiwagi was in charge of two beauty pageants at the school, and completely left it to her homeroom class to decide what they were going to do in the two days of festivities. One of the beauty pageants was a cross-dressing contest for males. The winner of the contest was to be a judge for the female beauty pageant, and she was delighted to hear that the winner (Teddie) decided to add a swimsuit competition to it. She entered the pageant, confident she would win the swimsuit part. To her, the other contestants; Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto were no match for her, and she even mocked Rise. Strangely, she didn't mock Hanako Ohtani. When the pageant ended, however, everyone lost to Naoto, even though Naoto did not appear for the swimsuit part. This devastated her greatly. After the Festival, she and Ohtani went to the Amagi Inn and wept over their loss. Unknowingly, the Team and Nanako had also stayed at the inn. Their cries were heard all the way to the room where the protagonist, Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji stayed, causing the boys to panic, believing it was the ghost of Mayumi Yamano. They crept into what they thought was the girls' room, until the lights were turned on. Kashiwagi, who had believed that she had no more charm left in her, was delighted and urged the boys to "take her". The boys fled at once screaming in terror. ''Persona 3 Portable'' She also has a brief cameo appearance in Persona 3 Portable, as one of the women that Junpei, Akihiko, and the protagonist hit on during Operation Babe Hunt. She is referred to as, "Woman with Revealing Bikini" and "Woman with Questionable Age". Gallery Persona 4 Kashiwagi.jpg Persona 4 The Animation Noriko.jpg|Noriko Kashiwagi in Persona 4 The Animation Kashiwagi and Hanako pursue the guys.jpg|Kashiwagi and Hanako pursue the guys Category: Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters